


Bouquet of Narcissus

by taakoizu



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Florists, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoizu/pseuds/taakoizu
Summary: A single flower for you, hope you will understand(unbeta-ed, maybe ooc cause I didn't read the novel)
Relationships: Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Bouquet of Narcissus

Thara's a regular at Frong's florist. Frong heard about him from his brother when he ranted about customers. One of nicest customer, he said, a doctor who always come once a week for a bouquet.

When they met for the first time, he didn't want to sell flowers to Thara because he had a bad day. Well, he felt guilty about that and already apologised to Thara. His smile as an answer to Frong’s apology made Frong fall hard.  
  
He tried to convey his feelings by giving him flowers, one for each time Thara visited the florist. Gloxinia, for he loves at the first sight. Yellow tulips for a sunshine in Thara's smile. Yellow zinnia for a daily reminder of Thara in Frong's mind. Thara, who got confused why he kept receiving flowers aside from what he ordered, still accepted it happily.

As he always got a single different flower each time he visited there made Thara curious. Not to mention, Frong always blushed and couldn't meet his eyes when gave him flower of the day. The visit to the florist slowly became a highlight of his busy week.

‘ _Was there something about flowers other than nice scent and aesthetic decoration ?’_ He thought.

Thara himself bought flower bouquets for a change of scent from the usual sterile scent of hospital and it brightened up his apartment. Then, he heard his colleague talked about flower language and how it could be used to convey message from the giver. _'Is there something Frong wanted to say to me ?'_

Frong knew he's being obvious, well, at least for his standard. But he didn’t want to stop. _‘At least, this way I can say what I want to say. Thara maybe knew about flower language. Or maybe not.'_ Frong started to prepare Thara's order for this week, a baby breath bouquet.

_'But he always accepted it with just thank you, so maybe he didn't know.'_

_'Or maybe he knows but doesn't want to reject the flowers.'_ He sighed. _'Maybe today can be a last time I'll give him flowers.'_

After he finished the first one, Frong took a bunch of narcissus and arranged it into a bouquet. A last time needs grander gesture, he thinks.

Contrary to everyone's belief, Thara isn't that oblivious. He's observant when he wanted to, but this- this really surprised him when he discovered the meaning behind every flowers that Frong gave him. A lot of questions come up. Since when, how, why. He just knew Frong for a short time, mainly from Duen's story, and from when he come to the florist. Yes, he's aware about Frong's crush for him but didn't expect that it was to this extent.

Thara got up and went to Frong's florist to pick up his bouquet and ask him about the flowers. On the way there, he kept questioning his own feeling for Frong. He's not in love with him yet but he didn't want him to be with someone else.

After Thara's bouquets done, Frong heard the front door opened. He saw Thara come into the florist with smile.

"Afternoon, Frong, I want to pick up my bouquet, is it done?"

Frong smiled back.

"Afternoon, Thara, yes it's done already." He carefully hands the baby breath bouquet.

"And this one is for you." Frong gives the narcissus bouquet.

Thara knew he'll get a single flower, not a bouquet like this.

"What's this one for ? Wait, let me rephrase it, what's this one mean ?"

Frong got tongue-tied. He wanted to explain but words couldn't come out.

"At first, I thought it's normal to get a single flower for free. Maybe because I’m a regular here. But, I didn’t saw other customers get one like I did. So, I got curious."

Thara tried to keep his voice neutral, he doesn't want Frong to get wrong message.

"Then, I heard that flowers had its own meaning. I decided to searched it on internet, what all the flowers you gave me means."

Frong's heart beats really fast because Thara came closer to him as he said that.

"White camelia for adoration. Amaryllis that means 'you're incredibly beautiful but I value you beyond your beauty'. Purple delphinium for first love. Snapdragon for fascination."

Frong blushed when Thara mentioned the meaning of all flowers he gave him.

'This is so embarrassing. Why I decided to give him all the flowers.' Frong really want to disappear.

'But he deserved all the flowers in the world... and much more.'

Thara patiently wait for Frong's explanation. After he gather his courage, Frong started to explained nervously, hoping that Thara wouldn’t get annoyed, or worse, hated him because of this.

"I'm sorry... honestly, I-I don't have courage to say it directly to you." Frong tried to look anywhere but Thara's eyes.  
  
"So... I decided to give you flowers to show you my feelings, whether you notice it or not, as long as you accepted, it makes me happy."

He's startled when his face was cupped by Thara's hands.

"No need to apologize. Thank you for telling me this, Frong." Thara said softly while staring at Frong's eyes.

"I can't say that my feelings for you are the same. Not yet, at least."

Frong’s heart filled with hope because of that.

"But the idea of you being with someone else makes me upset and mad. I want to give us a chance." Thara caressed his cheeks gently.

"So, Frong, would you be my lover?" He nodded. "Yes, thank you for giving me, us, a chance, Thara."

Epilogue

  
"So, why it's a bouquet of narcissus?"

"One single narcissus means misfortune, but if it's a bunch of them..."

"Why're you blushing, Frong? Wha-wait, Frong! Tell me! Hey, don't avoid me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I ship TharaFrong but I couldn't find fic for this pairing in ao3, so this is it ~  
> Thanks for reading my first fic and sorry for many mistakes. Oh, and this a repost from my twitter, though this is a longer and kind of edited version.


End file.
